The invention relates to electricity, circuit makers and breakers, mechanical and also multiple circuit control. The prior art has disclosed switches wherein an end of a cantilever blade can engage a stationary contact if an end of the blade drops into a notch in a movable actuator. Another prior art disclosure is a safety switch used with a microwave oven. If some material such as a dishcloth accidentally gets into the door of the oven, this cloth will have enough bulk to force a cantilever blade against a stationary contact. Such switches did not permit ready flexibility in selecting the actuation of a switch. They did not permit selective actuation of a group of multiple switches and they were not tamper resistant. They did not permit flexibility of contact actuation nor did they permit one, in a multiple switch, to be able to select a particular on and off pattern of the multiple switch yet be able to selectively actuate the switches in an exactly opposite condition. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a switch mechanism which provides considerable flexibility in the actuation pattern of a multiple pole switch.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switch mechanism which is actuated by a card inserted into a support in a housing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a selective switch actuating means caused by abutments on a removable card.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switch actuating mechanism which responds, not to the apertures in a card, but to the abutments on a removable card.